User blog:Masarujasu/Episode results - Tier 1 data archive aka TFL Hall of Fame
I've collected all the tier 1 result data for the past nearly all episodes. I will continue to capture results as each episode concludes. *Occasionally, I just can't be bothered cutting together the screenshots especially when the event has 250 positions - I will get around to it before I get too far behind. *Yes, I got really far behind. Every result that I haven't posted the 100th score means I'm still working on it. Episodes Captured 1. Countdown to Extinction (100) (Raid Boss) (E7) 2. Day of the Dinobots 2 (100) (Raid Boss) (E8) 3. Heavy Metal War 1 (150) (Raid Boss) (E9) 4. All Hail Galvatron (150) (Raid Boss) (E10) 5. The Bee Team (100) (Raid Boss) (E11) 6. Nemesis Rising (100) (Raid Boss) (E12) 7. Road to Ruin (200) (Raid Boss) (E13) 8. Full Assault (100) (Raid Boss) (E14) 9. Covert Operations (100) (Campaign) (E15) 10. War Dawn (100) ((Raid Boss) (X4MVP) (E16) 11. To the Rescue (100) (Campaign) (E17) 12. The Thin Blue Line (100) (Raid Boss) (E18) 13. Junkion Reunion (100) (Campaign) (E19) 14. One Shall Fall (100) (Raid Boss) (E20) 15. S.O.S. Dinobots (100) (Campaign) (E21) 16. Omega Corps (250) (PVP) (E21) 17. The Colossus War (100) (Raid Boss) (E23) 18. Call of the Primitives (100) (Campaign) (E24) 19. By Land, Sea, or Air (250) (PVP) (E25) 20. Eagle Eyes (100) (Raid Boss) (E26) 21. End of the Road (100) (Campaign) (E27) 22. Ghost in the Shell Machine (100) (Raid Boss) (E28) 23. The Golden Lagoon (100) (Campaign) (E29) 24. Espionage (250) (PvP) (E30) 25. Fan Favorite (100) (Raid Boss) (E31) 26. The Master Builders (100) (Campaign) (E32) 27. Beast Wars (100) (Raid Boss) (E33) 28. Prime Evil (250) (PvP) (E34) 29. The War Within (100) (Raid Boss) (E35) 30. Golden Age (100) (Campaign) (E36) 31. The Battle for Autobot City (100) (Raid Boss) (E37) 32. The Coronation of Starscream (100) (Campaign) (E38) 33. Mockery of Justice (10 T1) (50 T1.5) (PvP) (E39) 34. 'Til All Are One (100) (Raid Boss) (E40) 35. Revelation (100) (Campaign) (E41) 36. Dark Cybertron (100) (Team) (E42) 37. When Sparks Fly (100) (Raid Boss) (E43) 38. Circuit Breaker (100) (Campaign) (E44) 39. Deadly Depths (100) (Raid Boss) (E45) 40. Assault on Iacon (100) (Team) (E46) 41. Dark Awakening (100) (Campaign) (E47) 42. Attack of the Autobots (100) (Raid) (E48) 43. The Galactic Games (100) (Team) (E49) 44. Five Faces of Darkness: P1 (100) (Raid Boss) (E50) 45. Five Faces of Darkness: P2 (100) (Campaign) (E51) 46. Five Faces of Darkness: P3 (100) (Raid Boss) (E52) 47. Monstrosity (100) (Team) (E53) 48. The Wreckers (100) (Campaign) (E54) 49. False Alarm (100) (Raid Boss) (E55) 50. The Secret of Omega Supreme (100) (Team) (E56) 51. Fatal Furies: Flamewar's Revenge (100) (Raid Boss) (E57) 52. Box Trap (100) (Campaign) (E58) 53. Rushdown Road (100) (Raid Boss) (E59) 54. Me, Grimlock, King (100) (Team) (E60) 55. Signature Series (Guido Guidi) (100) (Raid Boss) (E61) 56. Me, Grimlock, King (Repeat) (100) (Team) (E62) 57. Fire on the Mountain (100) (Campaign) (E63) 58. Into the Abyss (100) (Raid Boss) (E64) 59. Savage Circle (100) (Team) (E65) 60. A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court (100) (Campaign) (E66) 61. Autobot X (100) (Raid Boss) (E67) 62. The Autonomy Lesson (100) (Team) (E68) 63. Beast Machines (100) (Raid Boss) (E69) 64. Enter the Nightbird (100) (Campaign) (E70) 65. Unicron Returns (100) (Team) (E71) 66. More Than Meets The Eye (100) (Raid) (E72) 67. Only Human (100) (Campaign) (E73) 68. Autobot Run (100) (Team) (E74) 69. Cosmic Rust (100) (Raid Boss) (E75) 70. Web World (100) (Campaign) (E76) 71. Circle of Light (100) (Team) (E77) 73. The B-Team, Part Deux (100) (Raid Boss) (E78) 74. Wreckage (100) (Campaign) (E79) 75. Shattered Glass (100) (Team) (E77) 76. Hoist Goes Hollywood (100) (Campaign) (E78) 77. Signature Series (Marcelo Matere) (100) (Raid) (E79) 78. Last Stand of the Earth Defense Command (100) (Team) (E80) 79. Money is Everything (100) (Campaign) (E81) 80. All Hail Megatron (100) (Team) (E80) 81. Orion's Gambit (100) (Raid) (E81) 82. Dweller in the Depths (100) (Campaign) (E82) This data may be useful for a number of reasons: *Approximating tier cutoffs based on historical data *Determining power players based on consistency of rank results *Determining historical trends as a result of changes to game mechanics and/or paid content *Having facts to look like a big man on forums on which to base your assertions instead of speculation or recollection Quick Rank 1 Summary - The Hall of Fame Last Stand of the Earth Defense Command * Harvest of the Insecticons (E1) Winner: Wu-Jen | Unknown * Day of the Dinobots 1 (E2) Winner: Wu-Jen | 229740600 (Evidence) * Robots in the Skies (E3) Winner: EzyEric | Unknown (Evidence) * Fatal Furies (E4) Winner: Unknown * Unleash the Beasts (E5) Winner: Streakshooter* | 43183780 (Evidence) *This gamer name changed to Streakshooter midway through Cold Delivery (Anecdotal). * Cold Delivery (E6) Winner: Streakshooter | 52338640 (Evidence) * Prime Evil - Rank 1 player RussellFolwel removed from Leaderboard and suspended for abusing an exploit in a deliberately public manner (Evidence here and here) Episode Data 1. Countdown to Extinction (100) 2. Day of the Dinobots 2 (100) 3. Heavy Metal War 1 (150) 4. All Hail Galvatron (150) 5. The Bee Team (100) 6. Nemesis Rising (100) 7. Road to Ruin (200) Full-Resolution 8. Full Assault (100) 9. Covert Operations (100) 10. War Dawn (100) 11. To the Rescue (100) 12. The Thin Blue Line (100) 13. Junkion Reunion (100) 14. One Shall Fall (100) 15. S.O.S. Dinobots (100) (Campaign) 16. Omega Corps (250) (PVP) 17. The Colossus War (100) (Raid Boss) 18. Call of the Primitives (100) (Campaign) 19. By Land, Sea, or Air (250) (PVP) 20. Eagle Eyes (100) (Raid Boss) 21. End of the Road (100) (Campaign) 22. Ghost in the Machine (100) (Raid Boss) 23. The Golden Lagoon (100) (Campaign) 24. Espionage (250) (PvP) 25. Fan Favorite (100) (Raid Boss) 26. The Master Builders (100) (Campaign) 27. Beast Wars (100) (Raid Boss) 28. Prime Evil (250) (PvP) 29. The War Within 30. Golden Age 31. The Battle for Autobot City 32. The Coronation of Starscream 33. Mockery of Justice 34. 'Til All Are One 35. Revelation 36. Dark Cybertron 37. When Sparks Fly 38. Circuit Breaker 39. Deadly Depths 40. Assault on Iacon 41. Dark Awakening 42. Attack of the Autobots 43. The Galactic Games 44. Five Faces of Darkness: P1 45. Five Faces of Darkness: P2 46. Five Faces of Darkness: P3 47. Monstrosity 48. The Wreckers 49. False Alarm 50. The Secret of Omega Supreme 51. Fatal Furies: Flamewar's Revenge 52. Box Trap 53. Rushdown Road 54. Me, Grimlock, King 55. Signature Series 56. Me, Grimlock, King 57. Fire on the Mountain 58. Into the Abyss 59. Savage Circle 60. A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court 61. Autobot X 62. The Autonomy Lesson 63. Beast Machines 64. Enter the Nightbird (100) 65. Unicron Returns 66. More Than Meets The Eye 67. Only Human 68. Autobot Run (100) (Team) 69. Cosmic Rust (100) (Raid) 70. Web World (100) (Campaign) 71. Circle of Light (100) (Team) 73. The B-Team, Part Deux (100) (Raid) 74. Wreckage (100) (Campaign) 75. Shattered Glass (100) (Team) 76. Hoist Goes Hollywood (100) (Campaign) 77. Signature Series (Marcelo Matere) (100) (Raid) 78. Last Stand of the Earth Defense Command (100) (Team) 79. Money is Everything (100) (Campaign) 80. All Hail Megatron (100) (Team) 81. Orion's Gambit (100) (Raid) 82. Dweller in the Depths (100) (Campaign) Category:Blog posts